1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to an image sensor module, and a camera module having the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules having an image sensor are essential devices that have been widely used in camera modules.
A typical camera module includes an image sensor module, and a lens holder mounted on the image sensor module, having at least one lens received therein. The image sensor module includes a board, and an image sensor mounted on the board. A recess is defined in the surface of the board for receiving the image sensor. The image sensor includes bonding pads with conductive pads opposing the bonding pads, and electrically connecting the bonding pads to the board.
However, because the image sensor is received in a recess, the efficiency of heat dissipation of the image sensor is low. Accordingly, the image quality of the camera module is affected. In addition, if the conductive pads are not equal, there will be gaps between the lower conductive pads and the corresponding bonding pads. Therefore, the path for the current between the image sensor and the board is not complete. Accordingly, the camera module does not work well.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new image sensor module, and a camera module having the image sensor module, which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.